conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keffy Palazzo/Fall Gelb
Yo, apologies for takin a break on postin any new chaps for a few days, my GF and the holidays kept me from writin much up. But 'ere ya go, prolly going to post the dunkirk evacuation an hour or two later as I write it up, too. In hopes of makin up for the short break. Fall Gelb May 10th, 1940 Germany had achieved the occupation of Poland and Norway, with the Allied forces having had much less of any chance for success than the last major European war. Reinhold was given command of a large force, plus a few submarines to sink any further British support, and was to pierce through Belgium, and the Netherlands, Before encountering and dealing heavy damage to French forces around the area. Simple, yes. Effective? Probably. Successful? Maybe. A rather well-known general was to assist him, as well. Erwin Rommel. He had encountered the man a few days ago, and he was surprisingly pleasant. Nonetheless, there was no time to waste on socializing much, the French bastards were to finally be given a wake-up call. 3 panzer divisions quickly crashed into the side of a Dutch city, and occupied it in just minutes. If this is how strong the rest of the defenses are, this "battle" will simply be a slaughter. Rommel's army attacked the Dutch as well, Amsterdam already almost within sight. The submarines continued scouting across the coast, no British carriers around, or at least not yet. British and Belgian forces had already arrived, but with Rotterdam occupied, they couldn't save Amsterdam. British destroyers and battleships were shelling the panzers around the Dutch coast, the subs now going south to sink them. Amsterdam was now occupied as well, the assault having been surprisingly fast, and successful. French forces had finally arrived, not expecting the Germans to capture all of the Netherlands so quickly. A large bulk of the British Expeditionary Force was pocketed, and promptly crushed. This truly was not a battle, but simply a slaughtering of the allies, and the Germans rejoicing, far and wide. Antwerp was under heavy assault already, the few remaining Dutch forces no longer existing, either having evacuated to inland France or Britain, surrendered to occupying German soldiers, or simply rotting in the sun. Antwerp was occupied as well, Ghent soon to follow. A small aircraft carrier of the British came in sight, the British having tried to encircle the German navy. But by the time they arrived, the Belgian and Dutch navies had already been almost entirely sunk. The carrier was already being heavily damaged, as the subs began focusing on it, while captured Dutch artillery began firing on the destroyers, aiming for ammo storage or personnel. The British naval forces that were already stationed in France were entirely sunk, while the Dutch and Belgian navies were also sunk entirely. Both countries having entirely surrendered already. The subs docked in captured military ports, while the Luftwaffe began scouting for any further british support, instead. In just a single day, two countries were conquered by the Axis. No hope could possibly exist for the French anymore. None at all. Category:Blog posts